Fox's Rat Hunt
by Lylat Legend
Summary: Fox finds himself in a new galaxy, looking for the next big bounty. Can Fox adapt to a new world? Find out in this epic Starfox/TMNT crossover!


Fox's Rat Hunt Prologue

Fox McCloud stared deeply into the stars from the cockpit, of his assault carrier, The Great Fox. He sighed aloud; as he pondered the course his life had taken. The Lylat System, had prospered in peace, leaving mercenaries with no work. The Cornerian Senate offered a treaty to all the planets of the Lylat system, offering peace, and more diplomatic solutions. The Star Fox team disbanded leaving him to wander through space by himself. The ships navigational Robot Rob64 malfunctioned, and Fox couldn't afford to have him maintenanced. Peppy retired, as a military strategist, and started making maps of all the planets in the Lylat system for a living. Slippy left the team to live with his new lover Amanda on Aquas. Falco reverted back to his old ways and started a gang. He is wanted for stealing Cornerian Army property. Fox's girlfriend Krystal left him to join rival mercenary unit Star Wolf, who has been making a living stealing, and earning profit through the black market. All Fox had left was Katt Monroe. Katt was deeply depressed, from Falco's mistreatment of her. Fox provided her comfort, so she teamed up with him to keep Star Fox alive. They both benefited from each other's company, but didn't have the guts to tell each other, how they truly felt.

Fox looked over at Katt who was navigating The Great Fox manually. She had her paws on the steering controls, keeping the Great Fox steady. Fox never knew a woman's touch could also control a titanic marine/space attack carrier until he met Katt. Katt carefully steered the colossal attack carrier through Lylatainain space. Fox looked over at her, his eyes wandered down her figure, he managed to sneak a peek at her legs before she noticed he was looking in her direction. Katt smiled slightly at Fox then wearily turned her focus back to piloting. Fox looked over at his computer, and started browsing for jobs. An offer was made to him, to teach Arwing aviation, and maintenance, at the Cornerian Flight Academy. Fox started filling out the application. It took forever for Fox to explain his long work history as an elite mercenary, commando pilot.

Fox could hear Katt shifting in her seat. He looked over at her, and noticed her legs were crossed, and she looked uncomfortable. "Take ten Katt, that's an order." Fox said playfully.

"Okay I will be right back! You sure you can navigate the ship, for a few?" Katt asked, as she stood up looking very antsy pantsy.

"I can do it." Fox replied, as he brought up the Great Fox's operation manual on his computer. Katt scurried out of the cockpit, and rushed to the restroom. Fox sat in the Captains seat, and steered the Great Fox while looking at the flight manual for reference, and instruction. Time seemed to fly by as Fox noticed Katt still hasn't come back. "What's taking her so long? We will reach Corneria by the time she's done." Fox thought as he kept the ship, on course. He focused on the space ahead of him, and scanned the open space with his eyes.

Fox's ears perked up. He could hear singing coming from behind him. Katt's gorgeous southern Cornerian accent lured his attention away from piloting. He looked behind him, and noticed Katt was preparing the bed, and supper for them. Fox looked down at the controls, and pressed the cruise control button. Fox's computer signaled that there was only five minutes left of cruise control time.

"I'll be quick!" Fox grinned as he tiptoed in Katt's direction. She was too busy making the king sized bed to notice that Fox was being a sneaky ninja. As he approached from behind her back, and shoulder's teased on his lusty desires. "Gotcha!" Fox said all of a sudden, as he grabbed her shoulder's and bent her over the bed. His hips subconsciously pressed forward against her butt.

"Fox!" She gasped suddenly, as she felt him grow against her butt.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to do that!" Fox tried to explain, but in the awkwardness of the situation he couldn't find the right words. "It was an accident.. I'd never do that kinda thing to you.." Fox stammered as he backed away.

"oh.." Katt vocalized her disappointment. Fox could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"No I meant to do that!" Fox declared, as he pushed her down into the firm mattress. He caressed her back, and shoulder's. Katt purred, as Fox expressed his passion on her with his paws. Fox smiled, her pleasure was his satisfaction. Fox reached under her shirt, and playfully scratched down her back with his paw claws. She purred once more. Katt's eyes grew wide, as she suddenly realized nobody was at the controls of the ship.

"Uh..Fox? Who's piloting the ship?

A warning siren snapped the newly couple out of their romantic moment, as red lights flashed throughout the ship. Fox tripped over Katt's tail, as he franticly headed towards the cockpit. Katt tripped over Fox as she scurried towards the controls. They both reached the cockpit at the same time. Katt took over the operation, of the Great Fox, as she scanned the entire width of the windshield. Fox looked at his computer the monitor was signaling, they were being pulled into a black hole.

"We're being pulled into a black hole!" They said in unison. Katt pulled the steering controls to the left. The ship screeched against the pressure, of the gravitational pull. Fox placed his paws, over Katt's and helped her pull the controls to the left harder. The ship banked to the left slightly, but the engines on the Great Fox were easily overpowered, by the force of the black hole. The ship was forced around, and was being pulled directly into the black hole. They both stared into the darkness helplessly. Fox held Katt's paws affectionately, and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry.. I just want to say that I love you." Fox said as fast as he could.

"It's okay, I love you too Fox." She replied with acceptance in her tone. The two embraced each other as they accepted their fate. Fox, embraced katt's head onto his chest, and held her closely, as the Great Fox entered the black hole. They both closed their eyes and braced themselves for their passing. Katt nuzzled into Fox's chest. Fox took a peak, and opened his eyes slightly. He observed the space ahead of the ship. It appeared they were in a ship graveyard. Destroyed ships floated past them, as the Great Fox made its way forward. Fox recognized the broken ships, as cornerian fighters. He also noticed that there were a lot of Venomian ships in the bunch.

"These ships must be from the Lylat War." Fox thought to himself. Katt opened her eyes and looked at Fox.

"We made it?" She asked hopefully Fox noticed her eyes where tired.

"Yes." Fox lied, as he scooped her legs underneath his arm, and carried her out of the cockpit. He made his way toward the master bedroom. Katt expressed her approval, by licking Fox on his cheek. He placed her on his bed, and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled into the bed, as Fox walked out of the room. He looked back, and noticed she seemed asleep already.

Fox sprinted towards the cockpit, and took his position at the controls. He dialed in the frequency to the Cornerian army, but there was no connection. He took off his communication headgear, and took one last look at it. It used to be his father's, but he inherited it after his passing. Fox used it ever since. He placed it on the seat next to him, and shut the engines off. The Great Fox was now silent. The ship was moving forward on momentum alone.

Fox looked out of the windshield, as his life flashed before his eyes. His dark past surfaced in his mind. He shed tears as he felt regret for all of his misdeeds. The wars he fought in brought more pain in his emotions. But the worst feeling's surfaced from his lost loved ones.

Memories flooded his mind. One regretful memory painfully tormented him. Fox was coping with his painful emotions by drinking. He took a swig out of a liquor bottle before dragging Fara Phoenix to the floor by her hair.

"Fox please stop!" She protested helplessly.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" He snarled with intense anger as he heartlessly lashed her body with his belt.

"Not me! Not me!" Fox thought to himself as he shook the painful memory out of his head.

The memories kept coming, another one tortured him. Fox was trying his best to please Krystal for weeks, leading up to this moment. Krystal expressed her desire to take a break from their current relationship.

"No!" Fox protested he expressed his desire to work things out. Krystal was not swayed by Fox's pleas. She broke up with Fox that day, leaving him for Panther Caruso. Fox once again coped with his feelings by drinking. He vomited in a toilet before attempting to drown himself in the tub. He lay there as the warm water started rising. The water relaxed him, as the alcohol made him fade into unconsciousness. He woke up and realized the water risen up to his chin. He rolled out of the tub just in time.

Fox just shook his head. "The memories of Krystal are the most painful." He realized he still missed her, even if she was indifferent and unfaithful. He looked up from the controls of the Great Fox and looked into the graveyard of ships.

A light appeared at the end of the graveyard. Fox squinted to see and make sense of what could be so bright in a black hole. A blue planet appeared to be at the source of this light.

"Corneria!" Fox shouted in excitement.

To be continued


End file.
